


Yuuris Birthday Surprises

by Mizuki_Rin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_Rin/pseuds/Mizuki_Rin
Summary: It's Yuuris birthday and even though Yuuri doesn't want to do anything Victor can't help but surprise him.





	Yuuris Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters even if I wish I did.

Yuuri awoke to an empty bed, he reached his arm out to get his glasses so he could check his phone. Yuuri sat up and unlocked his phone, he had thousands of notifications from all his social media of fans wishing him a happy birthday, as well as texts from friends and family doing the same. He thanked everyone so far who wished him a happy birthday, by the time he was done he was fully awake and was about to get out of bed to find Victor when Victor walked into the room carrying a tray closely followed by Makkachin.

“Happy birthday, darling” Victor smiled kissing Yuuri on the head. Victor handed Yuuri the tray so he could climb back into bed.

“Thank you, Vitya” Yuuri replied he leaned on Victor as they ate breakfast in bed. They ate in content silence Victor knows that Yuuri needs some text to wake up properly.

When they finished eating Victor put the empty plates and cups on the tray and put the tray to the side, Yuuri then settled in Victors arm resting his head on Victors shoulder. Victor broke the silence.

“ Is there anything you want to do today?” Victor asked running his fingers through Yuuris hair.

“I'm surprised that you haven't planned anything.” Yuuri responded.

“I know how you don't like it when everyone makes a big fuss over you so I thought that you would like to decide on what we do today. But if you like I can plan something.” Victor smiled.

“Thank you for understanding me so well. Let me think about it.” Yuuri replied kissing Victor gently. 

“Okay...oh I almost forgot let me go get your card and present while you have a think.” Victor said kissing Yuuri again before climbing out of bed.

“Actually I'm going to have a shower and get dressed.” Yuuri responded climbing out of his side of the bed heading to the bathroom.

Victor was sitting on the sofa with Makkachin, waiting for Yuuri. Victor got dressed not long after Yuuri got into the shower.

“Do you think he will like his surprise Makka? I hope that it isn’t too soon for him.” Victor said to Makkachin, the poodle barked as if to reassure Victor.

Yuuri came into the living room a few minutes later fully dressed and sat down next to Victor. Makkachin climbed over Victor to sit on Yuuri, Yuuri happily petted Makkachin laughing when the dog licked his face.

“haha, thank you Makka...what's this around your neck?” Yuuri curiously undid the loose ribbon tied around Makkachins neck, in the corner of his eye he could see Victor smiling brightly.

Attached to the ribbon was an envelope inside the envelope was two tickets to visit Japan for two weeks as well as confirmation that two dogs are booked to fly as well, the flight was dated for next Monday. Yuuri stared at the tickets for a few moments he couldn't believe it with how busy he has been he hasn't been home for nearly a year. Yuuri felt the tears in his eyes and hugged Makkachin close he knew that obviously Victor had organised it all but, it was a gift from Makkachin and knew that’s what Victor would say if he tried to thank him.

“Thank you, Makkachin it means a lot to me I can’t wait.” Yuuri said the last part while looking at Victor knowing that he would get the hidden message of ‘thank you for doing this for me and knowing how homesick I get, I love you.’ Then Yuuri realised something.

“Why does it say ‘two dogs to fly’? We only have Makka.” Yuuri said confused.

“Oh really, they must have misprinted I call the airline tomorrow to clear everything up.” Victor smile.

“Here open my present now!” Victor exclaimed changing the subject, handing Yuuri a big box.

Yuuri opened the box to reveal a pair of brand new top quality ice skates with silver blades with the Japanese flag on just like Victors gold one with the Russian flag. Yuuri looked up at Victor shocked.

“Victor you really didn’t have to I know I said that I loved your skates, but I know how expensive your skates were.” 

“Don’t you like them?” Victor asked a little downhearted.

“No I love them but you didn’t have to spend so much money on me.” Yuuri responded trying to reassure Victor.

“You’re worth every penny” Victor replied leaning over to drop a kiss on Yuuris cheek.

“Thank you Victor, I love them and I love you.” Yuuri kissed Victor as a thank you, but it turned into a make out session.

When they finally broke apart Yuuri pulled the skates out of the box to give them a closer look.

“ I noticed the you had your current pair of skates for a while, and they we’re due a sharpening so to save you the money I wanted to get you something I know you needed and would use everyday. I also remembered you saying that if you ever had a pair of skates like mine you would go for silver blades instead of gold.” Victor beamed.

“Thank you I really do love them.” Yuuri kissed Victor on the cheek.

“No problem, I love you too. So what do you want to do today?” Victor asked pulling Yuuri close to his side.

“I was thinking maybe go into town for a little bit get some things we might need before we go to Japan, then have lunch at a nice quiet cafe, then take Makkachin for a walk and come home for a nice dinner.” Yuuri smiled.

“That's what we always do on our days off though.” Victor said.

“I know but I don’t want anything major just a nice quiet day. Is that okay?” Yuuri asked looking up at Victor.

“Yeah we will do whatever you want.” Victor smiled.

So Victor and Yuuri did everything that Yuuri wanted all that was left was dinner, they were walking home with Makkachin hand in hand when Victor spoke up.

“I should probably tell you that I have two more surprises for you” Victor said as bit sheepishly.

“What are they?” Yuuri asked

“I can’t tell you that or it won't be a surprise.” Victor smiled.

They reached their front door and Victor let Yuuri go in first, and as soon as the lights came on a handful of people jumped out and yelled ‘Happy Birthday’. Yuuri looked at the people in room surprise written all over his face. There was, Yuri, Mila, and Georgi obviously because they didn't live too far from Victor and Yuuri. But the people there that surprised him were Otabek (Yuri must have asked him to come), Chris and Phichit. Yuuri couldn’t believe it.

“Am I dreaming?” Yuuri asked Victor.

“Haha no Yuuri it's a surprise dinner for you. Me, Chris and Otabek got a few days off and we are going to the airport the same time and day as when you and Victor go to Japan.” Phichit smiled pulling Yuuri into a friendly hug.

When the shock of it all wore off Yuuri greeted everyone and they all sat down to eat dinner (they ended up ordering food because of the number of people there). Once everyone finished eating they did gifts: Phichit got Yuuri a selfie stick saying that everyone needed one but then proceeded to give Yuuri a photo album full of photos from when they were in Detroit together Yuuri turned red when he noticed there were a few of Yuuri with his Victor shrine where he then closed the book he thanked Phichit for the gifts and moved on to gift from Chris. Chris got Yuuri an ‘easy to assemble’ home pole dancing pole with some scandalous underwear with a note saying ‘For when you want to teas Victor. Or when you get bored whichever comes first xx’ Yuuri turned a darker shade of red, while Victor mouthed a thank you to Chris. Mila got Yuuri a photo album full of photos she took of Victor while he was training at various ages they went from when Victor had started to grow his hair, when he had his really long hair to when he cut it and just before he left for Japan. Yuuri didn't show how much he was fan-boying on the inside and politely thank Mila for the gift. Georgi got Yuuri vouchers for a make-up store in town and said that he can help Yuuri pick some makeup to go with his next skate sequence. Otabek got Yuuri a selection of traditional Kazakhstan sweets, and Yuri got him some katsudon Pirozhki his grandfather made, a pair of cat socks with a scarf that has a cat face on each end. 

They all spent time playing games and having fun for a few hours until it got late and everyone either went home or back to their hotel room arranging to spend so time together tomorrow. Yuuri was getting ready for bed when he heard Victor.

“Close your eyes it's time for your second surprise.” Victor called Yuuri shut his eyes and yelled back.

“Okay there closed.” Yuuri heard movement right by his feet and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw a small black poodle puppy sniffing his feet, Yuuri couldn't believe it Yuuri didn't hear Victor enter the room but he leaned into him when he felt Victors arms wrap around his waist.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked when Yuuri didn't say anything. Yuuri nodded.

“ She hasn't got a name yet, and I know you still feel guilty about Vicchan but I want to prove to you that you are a brilliant owner and she will never be alone because when we compete she will be with Makkachin.” Victor said Yuuri just nodded in understanding. 

The puppy snapped Yuuri out of his daze by barking, Yuuri picked up the puppy and held her close.

“I'm going to name her Yua it means ‘binding love’.” Yuuri said with tears in his eyes as he held Yua close.

“That's a wonderful name” Victor exclaimed pulling Yuuri, who still had the puppy in his arms, into a hug. Makkachin walked into the room and Yuuri put the puppy down so Makkachin could sniff her, the two poodles started to play Makkachin being gentle as to not hurt the small dog. 

“I got Yua a few days ago she's been with Mila so when I take Makkachin out I introduced the two of them so they would get on when I gave her to you. Everyone has just been calling her puppy because she didn't have a name but I don't think it'll take long for her to get use to her new name.” Victor smiled.

Yuuri pulled Victor into a deep kiss which resulted in the two of them lying in bed naked and panting. 

“ I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri said cuddling closer to Victor.

“I love you too.” Victor pecked Yuuri on the lips before climbing out of bed and threw on a dressing gown.

“I'm just going to check on the dogs and then I'll be back.” Yuuri nodded in response. A few minutes later Victor returned the two dogs following him Makkachin jumped on the bed and Victor helped Yua up then climbed back into bed. The dogs curled up together while Victor and Yuuri wrapped themselves up in each other, they all peacefully fell asleep. Yuuri couldn't wait to show Vicchan Yua when he went to Japan it will be hard to beat this birthday but he knew if anyone could do it, it was Victor. He felt extremely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability. Follow me on Tumblr [http://mizuki-rin-writes.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
